


Lost in Translation

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, prompt: literacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They once had their own writings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

Though their clothing and mannerisms stood out most to those around them, it was the strange writing that made them feel truly out of place. They stared at the strange letters and felt like children, unable to make out the words that assaulted them at every turn. It was foolish to feel shamed or unintelligent, for they once had their own writings, now lost through death and time. Yet it still burned hotly in their cheeks that they were now the ones who would be seen as the naive, the primitive, the savage. Perhaps though, it was somewhat the truth.


End file.
